With error correcting codes, it is possible to detect and correct for certain numbers and/or types of errors in data. Integrated interleaved codes are one type of error correcting code. Integrated interleaved codes are systematic codes (i.e., the input data is included or otherwise embedded in the encoded data) and generate multiple codewords, each of which is associated with a particular level.